Something There That Wasn't There Before
by littleangelinlove
Summary: Tristan challenges Rory to enter his world.... will she fall for him? Or will he break her? *AU!*
1. Chapter One

Title: Something There That Wasn't There Before  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue me!  
Summary: Tristan challenges Rory to join his world.... and she's becoming more and more tempted everyday. Will she fall for him? Or will he break her?  
AN: Dean and Rory never got back together, and this takes place Sophomore year  
  
Part One, Chapter One:  
  
Rory was walking down the hall to her locker before school started, when a certain blonde hair, blue eyed boy fell in step beside her.  
"Good Morning Bible Boy." Rory said, throwing his own smirk at him.  
"Aw, Mary stole my smirk. Give it back." he joked, putting his arm around her waist casually. Rory rolled her eyes, but didn't shrug away. `We're friends.... that's it....' Rory thought. `Then why am I feeling all tingly??' she thought again to herself, but ignored it.  
  
They stopped infront of her locker, both of them saying hi to a few people on their way.   
"Rory..." Tristan started, but stopped when her eyes widened.  
"You know my name!?" She asked, keeping a straight face, but the laughter in her eyes giving her away.   
"I've always known your name." Tristan said, winking at her. Rory laughed, but didn't say anything.  
"You know... I've been thinking...... let's play a game." Tristan said, leaning against the locker next to Rory's.  
"Oh, what kind of game?" Rory asked, poking her head out of her locker.  
"Truth or dare?" Tristan asked, Rory laughed.  
"Dare." Rory said, not thinking.  
"I dare you..... to try and be the female equivalent of me." Tristan said, smirking. Rory's eye widened.  
"Um... chicken." Rory said.  
"No, sorry Mar, no chickens. You have 2 months to become the queen of our Sophomore class. If you can do it, then you'll be popular. If you can't.... you owe me a date." Tristan said seriously, looking at her.  
  
Rory looked at him curiously, wondering why he wanted that. She looked deep in thought, but finally realized that she could probably do it. And if she did, Tristan's foot would be in his mouth. Tristan got a little worried when Rory started smirking again... he loved how cute she looked with HIS trademark smirk on her face, but it always meant she was scheming something.  
"Okay DuGrey.... 2 months. We have a deal." Rory said, finally shutting her locker.   
  
Part One, Chapter Two:  
  
When Rory had gotten home, she told her mother about the bet she had going with Tristan. At first Loralei was shocked, but then the wheels in her head started spinning.  
  
"Rory.... we need to go shopping." Loralei suddenly said, grabbing her keys.  
"What? Why?" Rory asked, confused.  
"Yeah, Ror, hi. I used to be popular, I mean REALLY popular! You're dad was like.... the Tristan of our day. I know what you need. First, you need party clothes.... then we have to change your uniform a little bit... get you some fish-net stockings..... a new backpack.... oh... we need to hit your dad up for some cash for your car.... Ahh my babies finally doing something I can help her with. How do you feel about tattoos?" Loralei asked, rambling on. Rory bit the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing, and followed her mother out the door.  
  
Luckily, it was Friday, so they had all weekend to turn Rory into a "popular" hottie, as Loralei had called it.  
  
They decided to go up to New York for the weekend, because that's where all the shopping was.... plus her dad was there on a business trip, so they could get some money.  
  
After going to 5 Malls, getting about 30 new outfits, some new shoes, a black backpack with red lettering with "Rebel" and other words stitched in, her belly button pierced, buying some more "flashy" make up, AND looking at a few cars, Rory and Loralei stopped for lunch.  
  
"This is kind of fun." Rory acknowledged, now realizing what the popular girls loved so much about shopping for clothes and make up.  
Loralei grinned, "How about a tattoo?" she asked out of no where.  
"Are you serious?! I hate needles!" Rory said, her eyes widening.  
"Come on Ror! I'll get one, too! Besides... how many girls at Chilton do you know that have tattoos?" Loralei asked. Rory thought for a moment, but finally heard herself agreeing. Loralei got up and did her happy dance, `My mother is going to have a fit....' Loralei thought to herself, making herself even more giddy. Oh how she loved angering her mother....  
  
Sunday, Rory had decided that she wanted to put red highlights into her hair, and maybe give it a shorter cut. Loralei took her to the Salon in Hartford and got her hair done.  
  
On Monday, Rory woke up at 5:30, and starting Operation: Popular. She took a 30 minute shower, dried her newly died red hair, putting every strand in place. She brushed her teeth, and rewashed her face before applying her make up.  
  
She put on some blue eye-shadow, eyeline, blue mascara, strawberry flavored lip gloss over "Temptress red" lip stick, and walked out of the bathroom back into her room to get dressed.  
  
She put on her fishnet stockings, her newly shortened skirt, her white button up blouse, leaving the top few buttons unbuttoned, put on a guys tie and tied it loosely, and put on her black heels. She grabbed her new backpack, purse, and keys, and walked out into the kitched to give her mother a look, and ask her approval.  
  
When Rory stepped out of her bedroom, her mother instantly handed her coffee and began to walk around Rory to see how she looked.  
  
After about 5 minutes of walking around Rory, she stopped infront of her and grinned.  
"My daughter... the slut." Loralei joked. Rory rolled her eyes but smiled.  
"How do I look?" Rory asked.  
"The boys'll be knocking down the door...." Loralei said seriously, realizing that her baby was finally growing up.   
"Oh, of course." Rory said, nodding her head.  
"Can you see my tattoo?" Rory asked.  
"Hmm.... only when you like... raise your hand or anything... oOoOo that'll drive the boys crazy, actually. Getting a glimpse of your tattoo when they sit behind you....." Loralei said, now cracking up.   
"What time is it!?" Rory asked suddenly.  
"7:02." Loralei said.  
"Okay... I'm going to go. Wish me luck!" Rory said, running out the door and hopping into the new car her grandparents and dad had bought her... a 2002 Porshe Convertible.   
  
Rory got to Chilton at 7:30. She was blaring her Ramones cd and flipping her red hair, like her mother told her to do. When she stepped out of the car, and walked up the steps, Tristan was the first to fall in step with her.  
"Guess I won't be able to call you Mary for much longer." Tristan said, winking at her.  
"Probably not." Rory said, as they reached her locker. Rory quickly got an idea that she knew would drive Tristan crazy.  
"Tris.... would you take me to that party and Kyle's tonight?" Rory asked him, leaning into him a little. Tristan was caught off guard and Rory could see it in his eyes.  
"I... will pick you up at 8." Tristan said composing himself.  
"Great! I'll see you later." Rory said, winking at him.  
  
Part One, Chapter Three:  
  
By lunch, Rory was exhausted. She had been asked out by 10 guys atleast, already. They were all very cute, and belonged to the same crowd as Tristan, and the same crowd she was supposed to become a part of.   
  
Rory sat down at her regular table, but was rather surprised when the girls from Tristan's crew came and sat by her.  
"Hey... Rory, right?" Summer McDaniels asked.  
"Yeah, you're Summer...?" Rory asked, looking as unphased as possible. She remembered Loralei telling her the best way to get in with the girls, was to act like it didn't matter. So, that's what Rory did.  
"Wow! You know me!?" Summer asked surprised.  
"Not really." Rory said.  
"Oh.... well, anyway.... we're friends with Tristan and some of them. Do you want to have lunch with us?" Summer asked.  
Finally, Rory smiled, "sure."  
  
10 minutes into lunch, Rory realized that the "popular" girls, weren't as bad as everyone seemed to make them sound. They were actually very nice, but just a little misunderstood by people like.... well... the "old Rory."   
  
Rory had become friends rather quickly with Summer and her friends.... Danielle Frombach, Stephanie Thorell, Marissa Johnson, London Taylor, Britney Jones, Kelsea Maverick, Jennifer Georgivich, and Paige Lambert.  
  
Tristan walked into the cafeteria with his friends, Kyle Eversole, Tyler Miller, Austin Green, Hunter Hook, Damon Bowman, Daniel Cane, Tanner Hagerty, Joe Lyerla, Chris Dailey, and Jordan Daveson. His eyes widened when he noticed the girls that rolled with him, already swirming around Rory.  
  
"Have you guys seen Rory? She definitely changed this weekend. I asked her out, she said she'd think about it!" Tanner said, grinning like a fool.  
"T-man... aren't you going out with Stephanie?" Jordan asked.  
"Took her out.... yes. Going out with her... no." Tanner said.  
"I wonder if she has a date for my party..." Kyle said, looking at all them to see if someone knew.  
"She does." Tristan said.  
"How do you know?" Kyle asked.  
"Because she asked me to go with her this morning." Tristan said, smirking at them. All of them rolled their eyes, knowing they couldn't compete with Tristan DuGrey.  
  
After school was over, Summer and Stephanie were standing at Rory's locker.  
"So, we'll see you at Kyle's tonight, right Ror?" Stephi asked.  
"Yeah, I'll see you guys tonight! Which bikini should I wear again?" Rory asked, closing her locker and leading them out of the school to her car.  
"Blue...., that's what we're all wearing." Summer said, nodding to a few people saying hello to her.  
"Blue it is then." Rory said, rolling her eyes, but smiled at the 2 girls.  
"Okay, come find us the minute you get there! Swear?" Summer asked.  
"I swear. The minute I get there, I'll go straight to the pool." Rory said, knowing her new friends already, knowing they'd be by the pool.  
"And, you know us so well, already." Stephanie laughed, "See you tonight, Ror!" Stephanie said, walking off to get a ride home from Tyler.  
"Could I get a ride home, Ror?" Summer asked, nodding to Rory's Porshe.  
"Oh, sure Summer." Rory said, smiling warmly at her.  
  
After Rory had dropped Summer off and got home, Loralei was bombarding her with questions.  
"So, how was it?!" Loralei asked, dying to get the report of the day.  
"Well..... 10 guys asked me out, I'm going with Tristan to a party tonight, and I made friends with the popular girls. And surprisingly, they're really sweet." Rory said.  
"They always are, they're just misunderstood by the... well... your kind." Loralei joked, smiling at her.  
"I have to go take a shower and you're going to help me pick out an outfit!" Rory said, getting some pajamas out of her room and heading for the bathroom.  
  
When Rory got out of the shower, Loralei had found her the perfect outfit. It was dark blue, extremely low, hip hugging flares, low enough to show off her entire tattoo on her lower back, and a white tank top that said, "Kiss Me" on it in the form of lips, that was short enough to show off her navel ring, and her tattoo. Rory got dressed, throwing her clothes over her blue bikini.  
  
Loralei then helped her with her make up, put her hair up in a cute, messy bun, and then left to order them pizza before Rory left, in 2 hours.  
  
After eating Pizza, Rory went to brush her teeth, and then she went and put her beach towel, a Hollister hoodie, another pair of flares, a bra and thong set, a glitter peasant top, a brush, her cell phone, and house key into an American Eagle duffle bag.  
  
Part One, Chapter Four:  
  
Tristan got to Rory's house at 8:04, passing Rory and Loralei's `on time' test.  
"he's late... that's good." Loralei whispered when he pulled his 2002 Mitsubishi 3000 GT into their driveway. Rory nodded in approvement.  
Tristan rang the doorbell, so Rory went to answer it.  
  
"Hey Tristan. Come on in." Rory said, opening the door. `Oh... he looks good.' Rory thought to herself, noticing his baggy Tommy jeans sagging over his blue board shorts, and a light blue Nautica muscle shirt.   
  
"Hey, you almost ready?" Tristan asked, mentally slapping himself for drooling over her. `She's so beautiful...' he thought, smiling at her.  
  
Loralei walked in, and mouthed `Hottie' to Rory, and said, "Hi, you must be Tristan. I'm Loralei, the elder of the Loralei's, but I'm not old... I'm 32....." Loralei started rambling from shortage of coffee and too much intake of Pizza.  
"Hello Loralei. Yes, I'm Tristan." Tristan said, smiling at the older Gilmore, trying not to laugh at how alike Rory and her mother were.  
"Okay, well... Rory, have a good time... Tristan, behave.... I know you can't control yourself around my gorgeous daughter." Loralei joked, and winked at Tristan. Tristan almost blushed, but quickly recovered.  
"Okay, bye mom. I'll be home before 2. If not, I'll call. Have fun on your date with Max." Rory said, walking out the door.  
  
When they got to Tristan's car, Rory smiled at him.  
"Think I'll win the bet?" Rory asked, only joking.  
"I think you already did. They all adore you..... but, Ror..." Tristan asked, looking at her, before pulling out of her driveway.  
"Yeah?" Rory asked, looking at him confused.  
"Will you go out with me?" Tristan asked.  
"I am going out with you, I'm going to Kyle's party with you...." Rory said, slightly confused.  
"Yeah... but I want you to go out with ONLY me, and you be the only one I take you." Tristan said, hopefulness in his eyes.  
"Sure Tristan.... I'll be your girlfriend.... but I'm not going to be a conquest or a flavor of the week." Rory said, looking him in the eyes.  
"Ror... I'd never do that to you." Tristan said, nothing but honesty and adoration for her in his eyes. Rory smiled at him and switched the stations.  
Okay, that's the end of Part One! I hope you liked it!! I'll post Part Two in the next few days.   
  
Summary for Part Two: Rory and Tristan go to the party....... there's going to be a fight, the girls will bond.... Dean's going to be at the party..... and more surprises in store! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Something There That Wasn't There Before  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue me!  
AN: If you don't like AU stories, TRORY stories, Rory being "rebelious" or anything along that sort... I suggest you don't read this....  
Summary: Rory goes to a Chilton party, and realizes how well she fits in there.... and how right it felt being there with Tristan.... will they end up being happy together? Or will it all fall apart when a floppy haired boy from her pasts is back in the picture? *WARNING*NOT A DEAN LOVER* And what if a girl from Tristan's past shows up?  
Reviews: Thanks for all the great reviews asking me to continue the story!! And to the person who said my story sucks, you're the only one who seems to think so, and if that's how you feel, don't read it anymore. Thanks to the rest of you though! It's really apprectiated.  
  
Oh, and about the tattoo thing..... when I mentioned that it was visible twice, I was trying to emphasize that the pants were low enough to show the entire thing off, and that the short was high enough to show it off.... sorry if that seemed a little odd to any of you.  
  
Recap: Part One, Chapter Four:  
  
Tristan got to Rory's house at 8:04, passing Rory and Loralei's `on time' test.  
"he's late... that's good." Loralei whispered when he pulled his 2002 Mitsubishi 3000 GT into their driveway. Rory nodded in approvement.  
Tristan rang the doorbell, so Rory went to answer it.  
  
"Hey Tristan. Come on in." Rory said, opening the door. `Oh... he looks good.' Rory thought to herself, noticing his baggy Tommy jeans sagging over his blue board shorts, and a light blue Nautica muscle shirt.   
  
"Hey, you almost ready?" Tristan asked, mentally slapping himself for drooling over her. `She's so beautiful...' he thought, smiling at her.  
  
Loralei walked in, and mouthed `Hottie' to Rory, and said, "Hi, you must be Tristan. I'm Loralei, the elder of the Loralei's, but I'm not old... I'm 32....." Loralei started rambling from shortage of coffee and too much intake of Pizza.  
"Hello Loralei. Yes, I'm Tristan." Tristan said, smiling at the older Gilmore, trying not to laugh at how alike Rory and her mother were.  
"Okay, well... Rory, have a good time... Tristan, behave.... I know you can't control yourself around my gorgeous daughter." Loralei joked, and winked at Tristan. Tristan almost blushed, but quickly recovered.  
"Okay, bye mom. I'll be home before 2. If not, I'll call. Have fun on your date with Max." Rory said, walking out the door.  
  
When they got to Tristan's car, Rory smiled at him.  
"Think I'll win the bet?" Rory asked, only joking.  
"I think you already did. They all adore you..... but, Ror..." Tristan asked, looking at her, before pulling out of her driveway.  
"Yeah?" Rory asked, looking at him confused.  
"Will you go out with me?" Tristan asked.  
"I am going out with you, I'm going to Kyle's party with you...." Rory said, slightly confused.  
"Yeah... but I want you to go out with ONLY me, and you be the only one I take you." Tristan said, hopefulness in his eyes.  
"Sure Tristan.... I'll be your girlfriend.... but I'm not going to be a conquest or a flavor of the week." Rory said, looking him in the eyes.  
"Ror... I'd never do that to you." Tristan said, nothing but honesty and adoration for her in his eyes. Rory smiled at him and switched the stations.  
  
Part Two, Chapter Five.  
  
After driving for 20 minutes, they were finally pulling into Hartford city limits.  
"You sure you're ready for this?" Tristan asked, thinking Rory wasn't very experienced with parties.  
"Tris.... I've been to wilder parties then Chilton's. You haven't been to a party until you've been to own thrown by my mother.... I think I can handle this." Rory said, flashy Tristan his own smirk.  
Tristan laughed, and grinned at her, before pulling onto Parks, and pulling into one of the largest mansions on the block.  
"This is Kyle's...." Tristan told her, getting out and walking to her side. Opening the door, he grabbed her head and helped her out, "You sure you're ready?" he asked again. Rory, smiling at how cute he was, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and pulled him to the house.  
  
Tristan casually slipped his arm around her waist and Rory drug Tristan to the back, where Rory was instantly swirmed by Summer and Stephanie.  
"Rory!! It's about time you got here! You almost missed out chicken game!" Stephanie said, smiling at her new friend.  
"Sorry.... Tristan drives a little slow." Rory said, winking at Tristan. Tristan chuckled lightly and leaned down to whisper in Rory's ear.  
"I'm going to go find Damon and Tyler. I'll be back soon, okay?" Tristan said.  
"Okay, Tris. I'll be with there two, most likely. Unless I find another guy who looks better without their shirt..." Rory commented, knowing there wasn't a guy at this party that could measure up to Tristan DuGrey.  
"Not possible babe, but good luck with that. You two," Tristan said, pointing to Summer and Stephanie, "Keep an eye on this one." He finished, winking at Rory, and walking away.  
  
"Rory, you're so lucky. Tristan DuGrey is the hottest guy in school... and he's only a sophomore..." Danielle said, joining the three girls.  
"Hey Danielle, thanks." Rory said, smiling at her.  
"Yup. So, are you girls ready to show off your bikinis?" Danielle asked them, nodding to the pool.  
"I'm always ready to show the boys what they're missing." Summer said, removing her clothes and making her way to the pool. Rory, Steph, and Dani following her.  
  
Part Two, Chapter Six  
  
"Tristan, rumor around this party is that Gilmore has you on lock. How do you plead?" Kelsea Maverick asked, walking over to her cousin.  
"Oh, guilty. Definitely guilty. I think I love her Kels." Tristan said, glancing at her swimming in the pool with Summer, Stephanie, Danielle, London, and Marissa.  
"Aww, who would've thought that Tristan Player DuGrey would EVER be a one woman man?" Kelsea joked, but flashed him a warm smile.  
"I'm happy for you Tris, but you better be good to her, she's a sweet girl." Kelsea added, then made an "uh-oh" sound, when she noticed someone Tristan would rather forget.  
"What?" Tristan asked, turning around quickly.  
"Teryn....." Tristan whispered, his eyes widening.  
"Well, hello Kelsea. Tristan. Surprise finding you two here." Teryn Tortelli said, not at all happy about being at this party.  
"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked angrily.  
"Chill Tristan. I'm not going to ruin your night. My boyfriend and I just wanted to make an appearane." Teryn said, turning around to call for her boyfriend, "Dean, baby, come here please!"  
  
Dean was quick to obligue and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Bag boy..." Tristan growled.  
"Accountant.... well, I'm not surprised to see you here. Trying to get with some whores, I presume?" Dean asked, evenily.  
"Actually Bean... I'm here with my girlfriend. You might know her... Rory Gilmore? Tall, real cute....." Tristan said, his smirk returning to his handsome face.  
"Rory? Ha, like she'd go out with...." Dean started, but was cut off by Rory's angelic voice.  
"Tristan, baby, you said you'd be right back. Aren't you going to come swimming with us?" Rory asked him, stepping in front of him, not yet noticing Dean.  
"Well, Ror... I would've been back if these two scrubs wouldn't have interrupted my conversation with Kelsea." Tristan said, nodding his head in Dean and Teryn's direction.  
"Oh? Who.....?" Rory asked, turning around.  
"Oh..." She said, when she saw Dean with a girl she kind of recognized.  
"Rory, don't tell me you're his flavor of the week." Dean said, disgusted.  
"Actually... no. He's more like MY flavor of the week.... except... I'm not really the whore type...." Rory said, tilting her head to the side innocently, and leaning back into Tristan.  
"Nice tattoo, whore." Dean said, Tristan's eye flashed.  
"You did NOT just call her a whore." Tristan said angrily.  
"Oh.... I believe I did.... what are you going to do about it?" Dean asked.  
"Actually...." a new male's voice said, "Rory's one of us, and let me let you know you puny little scrub, you don't mess with one of Chilton's finest." Hunter Hook said, walking up behind Tristan with, Tyler Miller, Damon Bowman, Daniel Cane, Tanner Hagerty, Summer McDaniels, Stephanie Thorell, Kelsea Maverick, and London Taylor.   
"Rory? Chilton's finest? I doubt that." Dean said, not backing down, even though he was shaking.  
"Dean..... maybe you should leave." Rory said, speaking up again.  
"Probably, I don't think I can stand to see what a whore my ex girlfriend has become." Dean said, grabbing Teryn by the waist and leaving.  
  
"Can you say prick?" London said, walking up to Rory, "you're not a whore Ror."  
"I know, Dean's just an ass." Rory said, smiling at her. "Atleast we're not dwelling on this. Come on... let's go get changed and dance our asses off." London said, leading Rory upstairs so they could change into their clothes.  
  
Part Two, Chapter Seven  
  
Monday morning, Rory woke up at 5:15 and pulled out her diary. She yawned as she opened it, and began to right about her weekend.  
  
Dear Diary,  
What's up? I just woke up. I have to get ready for school in about 15 minutes, but I haven't written in a while, so I thought I'd catch you up.....  
  
Tristan and I made a bet last week, a bet to make me popular. The funny thing is.... it worked. I might as well be named Queen of Chilton, as shallow as that sounds. I never thought I'd care about popularity.... but that's probably because I didn't understand it. I always thought as Summer, and the other popular girls, were airheads and conceited, sometimes even bitches. But, they're nothing like that. They're sweet, and actually very smart. I've realized that their world isn't about being popular, but about having fun. That's why they're popular, because they know how to have a good time.   
  
I've made a lot of new friends. Mostly all from the elite of Hartford. They first accepted me because I was being more forward, instead of shy Rory Gilmore. I was opening up to them, even if it was just a bet. Then they accepted me because I was Rory Gilmore, Tristan DuGrey's girl. And now they've accepted me, because I'm me.  
  
I went to a party Friday night at Kyle Eversole's house, he's friends with Tristan, and he's dating London Taylor, one of the girls I'm getting close with. That's when Tristan asked me out. The party was rather eventful, there was even a run-in with Dean. Saturday, Tristan came over and we hung out with my mom and Mr. Medina. My mom loves him, she approves of him a lot more then she did Dean. I don't even think she liked Dean, she just tolerated him for my sake.... but anyway, that's a little off topic. After we hung out with my mom and Max, we went to the Hartford Mall and hung out with Kyle and London, Tyler and Steph, and Hunter and Summer. After the mall, we went and hung out at Tristan's, and Summer, Steph, and London spent the night at my house afterwards. They really like my mom, and my mom really likes them......  
  
I'm beginning to realize just how well I fit into this world of Elite, the world my mom and dad desperatlely fought to get out of. I don't understand what they had against it.... maybe they just didn't want to end up like the Hartford parents... always cheating on one another, and not truly being in love... although, my parents wouldn't have been like that, because they DID love each other.... Maybe they just didn't want me in it. But, they didn't really save me from it. I actually enjoy that world of dinner parties and business..... the world of untamed love and rebellious children..... I actually despised it at first......  
  
*Beep, Beep, Beep* Oh, it's 5:40. My alarm clock is going off. I have to get ready for school. I'll continue this later, if I have time. I'm going to Stephanie's after school.....  
  
With Love.....  
Loralei Leigh Gilmore  
  
Part Two, Chapter Eight  
  
Rory closed her diary and rolled over to turn off her alarm. She sighed, but got out of bed and got her uniform and things layed out, before going to take a shower.  
  
Rory was ready by 6:30, so she made coffee for her mother and herself, while Loralei was still taking a shower. When Loralei came down, they drank coffee and talked.  
  
"Max proposed..." Loralei said as they were sitting at the table.  
"Wow, that's great mom! What'd you say!?" Rory asked, happy for her mother, but sad as the realization that her mother and father would never get together.  
"I said yes. I really love him Ror." Loralei said, smiling down at the ring. Rory smiled, and was about to reply, when the phone began to ring.  
  
Rory got up to answer it, "Hello?"  
"Hey Ror. I'm picking you up in 15 minutes." Tristan said, "and yes, I'm bringing more coffee."  
"You don't have to come all the way out here Tris. I do have a car." Rory said, smiling at how sweet Tristan really was.  
"Too late, I'm 10 minutes away. I'll see you soon. Bye Ror." Tristan said, hanging up.  
  
"Tristan's coming...." Rory said, sitting down.  
"OoOoO is he bringing coffee?!?!" Loralei asked, sipping her own.  
"Mom... you're drinking coffee..." Rory said, laughing at her mother's crazy antics.  
"Yes.... but you can never have enough coffee!!" Loralei argued, ashamed of her daughter.  
"Oh... yes.... of course. Never enough coffee, duly noted." Rory nodded, as if she was so stupid to have forgotten.  
"Anyway.... does this mean we're moving to Hartford?!" Rory asked, sad to be leaving Lane, but excited to be living closer to her new friends, and closer to Tristan.  
"Actually.... it does. We're moving into his MANSION," Loralei said, emphasizing the word masion. *I know Max doesn't REALLY live in a Mansion, but this is my story, and he can live where I want him to live.*  
"Max has a mansion?! But, he's a teacher?!" Rory said, her eyes enlarging.  
"That's what I said! But, his parents died in a plane crash when he was 20, leaving him a heap of cash, and he's going to buy a mansion with us. Well... actually he already bought it...." Loralei began rambling.  
"When are we moving?" Rory asked, wondering when they would begin packing.  
"2 weeks...." Loralei said, slightly afraid of Rory's reaction. To Loralei's surprise however, Rory just began grinning, and nodded her head.  
  
*Knock*Knock*  
"Come in!" Rory and Loralei yelled in unison. Rory smiled when Tristan appeared in the doorway, holding two extra large coffee cups from Starbucks.  
"Oh! Coffee!! gimme!!" Rory said, jumping up and down like a toddler.  
Tristan laughed, but gave Rory and Loralei their coffee.  
"We like you." Loralei said, nodding at him.  
"I like me, too, thanks!" Tristan joked, and took Rory's things off the table.  
"Ready to go Ror?" Tristan asked, glancing at the clock, noticing it was 7:05.  
"Yeah, bye mom. Love you." Rory said, kissing Loralei on the cheek.  
"Bye babe. Later Bible Boy." Loralei screamed behind them.  
"Bye Loralei." Tristan shouted, before shutting the front door.  
That's all for Part Two! Part Three will be poster in the next couple of days. Keep reviewing.....   
  
AN: If you don't like the story, don't give any negative reviews, it makes my writing even worse. lol 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Something There That Wasn't There Before  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.... --shniffles--  
AN: They're driving, because they're 16. And yes, it is possible for you to be 16 when you're in 10th grade, a lot of my friends are.  
Summary: Rory and Tristan grow closer, but is it still real? Or is Tristan finally getting back in the game?  
Reviews: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love 'em, I love 'em! They're really encouraging, and I'm thrilled that you all like my story as much as I do! Keep up the reviews, and I'll keep up the writing! :0)  
  
Warning: There's a lot of cussing in this story, it's not mild at all. So if that offends you, don't read it... although this chapter is essential to the story..... your call  
  
Recap: Part Two, Chapter Eight  
  
Rory closed her diary and rolled over to turn off her alarm. She sighed, but got out of bed and got her uniform and things layed out, before going to take a shower.  
  
Rory was ready by 6:30, so she made coffee for her mother and herself, while Loralei was still taking a shower. When Loralei came down, they drank coffee and talked.  
  
"Max proposed..." Loralei said as they were sitting at the table.  
"Wow, that's great mom! What'd you say!?" Rory asked, happy for her mother, but sad as the realization that her mother and father would never get together.  
"I said yes. I really love him Ror." Loralei said, smiling down at the ring. Rory smiled, and was about to reply, when the phone began to ring.  
  
Rory got up to answer it, "Hello?"  
"Hey Ror. I'm picking you up in 15 minutes." Tristan said, "and yes, I'm bringing more coffee."  
"You don't have to come all the way out here Tris. I do have a car." Rory said, smiling at how sweet Tristan really was.  
"Too late, I'm 10 minutes away. I'll see you soon. Bye Ror." Tristan said, hanging up.  
  
"Tristan's coming...." Rory said, sitting down.  
"OoOoO is he bringing coffee?!?!" Loralei asked, sipping her own.  
"Mom... you're drinking coffee..." Rory said, laughing at her mother's crazy antics.  
"Yes.... but you can never have enough coffee!!" Loralei argued, ashamed of her daughter.  
"Oh... yes.... of course. Never enough coffee, duly noted." Rory nodded, as if she was so stupid to have forgotten.  
"Anyway.... does this mean we're moving to Hartford?!" Rory asked, sad to be leaving Lane, but excited to be living closer to her new friends, and closer to Tristan.  
"Actually.... it does. We're moving into his MANSION," Loralei said, emphasizing the word masion. *I know Max doesn't REALLY live in a Mansion, but this is my story, and he can live where I want him to live.*  
"Max has a mansion?! But, he's a teacher?!" Rory said, her eyes enlarging.  
"That's what I said! But, his parents died in a plane crash when he was 20, leaving him a heap of cash, and he's going to buy a mansion with us. Well... actually he already bought it...." Loralei began rambling.  
"When are we moving?" Rory asked, wondering when they would begin packing.  
"2 weeks...." Loralei said, slightly afraid of Rory's reaction. To Loralei's surprise however, Rory just began grinning, and nodded her head.  
  
*Knock*Knock*  
"Come in!" Rory and Loralei yelled in unison. Rory smiled when Tristan appeared in the doorway, holding two extra large coffee cups from Starbucks.  
"Oh! Coffee!! gimme!!" Rory said, jumping up and down like a toddler.  
Tristan laughed, but gave Rory and Loralei their coffee.  
"We like you." Loralei said, nodding at him.  
"I like me, too, thanks!" Tristan joked, and took Rory's things off the table.  
"Ready to go Ror?" Tristan asked, glancing at the clock, noticing it was 7:05.  
"Yeah, bye mom. Love you." Rory said, kissing Loralei on the cheek.  
"Bye babe. Later Bible Boy." Loralei screamed behind them.  
"Bye Loralei." Tristan shouted, before shutting the front door.  
  
Part Three, Chapter Nine  
  
AN: We're gonna skip ahead a month.... so, Rory had already moved to Max's mansion, Tristan and her have been dating for a little over one month. Rory's really close with Summer, Stephanie, and London, and they 4 of them spend a lot of time with Tristan, Hunter, Kyle, and and Tyler. Sorry, I'm skipping so much, and the story seems to be going a little fast, but I've been inspired! lol, Please review!  
  
It was Friday and the weekend's party was coming up. Everyone was rather excited for this party, because it was none other then Tristan's party.   
  
Rory was a little worried, because she'd heard about Tristan's parties, but never attended them in the past. There was always alcohol, fights, people smoking, and tons of other crazy things going on. Rory also knew that Tristan would get drunk, and might do something stupid..... maybe even cheat on her.......  
  
There was a new girl at school, Karla Jonhston, and she was after Tristan. With Rory's status, and dislike for the girl, the popular girls instantly turned their backs on her, only looking at her to glare on Rory's behalf..... the boys, also seeing Rory's dislike for Karla, didn't converse with her much. However, Tristan had invited Karla to his party anyway, saying something about how it'd be rude for her to be the only Sophomore not invited. Rory was angry with her, but let the matter drop.  
  
Tristan hadn't been hanging around Rory as much, and she was slightly worried. So at lunch, she has asked the girls about it.  
  
"Do you think Tristan wants to break up with me?" Rory had asked Stephanie, Summer, and London after they had sat down.  
  
"What? Why would you think that?" London was the first to reply.  
  
"He hasn't talked to me a lot lately.... and when I asked him NOT to invite Karla to the party, he did it anyway.... you don't think he wants to break up with me for her... do you?" Rory asked, looking as if she wanted to cry.  
  
Summer and Stephanie had moved on Rory's side of the table to sit on either sides of her, "Rory.... if Tristan DOES break up with you, we'll disown him as our friend." Summer said, wrapping her arm around her, letting Rory cry on her.  
  
Tristan walked into the cafeteria with Damon, Tyler, Hunter, and Kyle.  
  
"What's wrong with Rory?!" Damon asked immediately, spotting her wrapped in a hug with Summer, shaking hard from crying.  
  
Tristan's head snapped up, "What do you mean?!" he asked, frantically searching for her. The minute he spotted them, he ran over. Summer gave him the coldest stare he'd ever recieved from her, clearing telling him to stay away. Tristan's face fell when he realized he had to be the one to cause his Rory so much pain that she'd cry in the middle of the cafeteria, and seek refuge in someone who wasn't him.  
  
"Ror..... baby, what's wrong?" Tristan asked. Rory visibly tensed at his voice. She had known he was there, and she knew that Summer was probably shooting daggers at him with her eyes. She hadn't, however, expected him to talk to her. He hadn't spoken two words to her all week, why should he talk to her now? Rory angrily wiped her tears and glared at Tristan.  
  
"One.... don't call me baby. Two, don't ask me what's wrong. Three, leave me alone. I'm done talking to you." Rory said, getting up from the table and walking out, flashing smiles at the boys who were checking her out, trying to act like she was fine, when really her heart was breaking inside.  
  
When Rory was out of sight, Tristan sank down in the chair, "What's wrong with Ror?" he asked, looking at the girls, noticing how all of them were glaring at him. "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!!!" Tristan screamed, slamming his fist onto the table.  
  
Summer was the first to stand, soon followed by the rest of the girls, London and Stephanie standing closest to her, "You should know. You're the jerk. Stay away from Rory. You don't deserve her." Summer said in an icy voice, giving him a look saying she had to find Rory, and walked out.  
  
"Kels! Kelsea!" Tristan tried, but couldn't believe it when his own cousin wouldn't even smile at him.  
  
"Sorry Tristan. But I think you messed up." Kelsea said, walking away with the rest of her friends.  
  
Part Three, Chapter Ten  
  
Summer, Stephanie, and London walked into an empty classroom they knew Rory would be in, telling Kelsea, Britney, Jennifer, Marissa, and Paige to stand outside and make sure no one got through that door without Summer's permission.  
  
"Ror..... honey...." London called out into the dark, empty classroom. They heard a sniffling sound coming from the corner, and instantly they were at her sound, "Ror, you listen to me. There is a party tonight, and we are going. You're going to come over after school, like we planned.... we're all going to go to the party, we're going to have a good time, if Karla is anywhere near Tristan, we're going to take her out. Then after the party, even if you hadn't seen Tristan, we're going to go back to your house, and we're spending the night.... and we're going to talk about all the hot guys that hit on us, and you're going to smile." London said, hugging her.  
  
Rory cracked a smile, London reminded her so much of Lane it was scary. She hugged London, whispered "Thanks Londy. I love you." into her best friends ear, wiped her tears, asked for a mirror to check her make-up, while thinking 'Thank God for water proof mascara....' and getting up, hugging Summer and Stephanie, telling each of the other two girls that she loved them and thanked them, "How much is left of lunch?"  
  
Summer glanced at her watch, "20 minutes.... why?" she was almost afraid to ask. Rory grinned, nodded for them to follow, and walked out to go to the cafeteria, a plan already forming in her head.  
  
Part Three, Chapter Eleven  
  
"Karla's looking at you again......" Tanner said, "no wonder Rory's pissed at you, you don't even seem to mind." Tanner added, shaking his head at Tristan, knowing he was stupid if he was going to ruin things with Rory.  
  
"Whatever man, Rory can be pissed at me. I don't care." Tristan said, although he looked like he was going to cry, his voice cracking.  
  
"Damn it DuGrey. Admit you love her. You have NEVER been with a girl this long. You love her, and it scares you, so now you're going to fuck it up. Rory Gilmore is the best thing to happen to you, and you're going to throw it away for some skank like Karla because you can't handle it. Get it through your head..... Rory's going to dump your ass if you don't apologize to her and stop flirting with Karla." Kyle said, looking him in the eyes, never breaking contact, though his voice had rose a vew octives.  
  
Tristan shook his head, but knew they were right. Was he really willing to lose Rory, for a girl like Karla, who he wasn't interested in? Rory was the only girl he'd ever loved, and the only girl he ever wanted to love, and that scared the hell out of him. Rory was changing him, and she had the power to drop him on his ass, and break his heart into a million pieces.... 'Why didn't I just uninvite Karla when Rory asked me too?! Why did I have to piss her off...." Tristan thought, but snapped out of it when he heard Tyler make an "Uh oh...." sound  
  
Tristan turned around to see where he was standing when he saw Rory and her girls walking into the cafeteria, looking like the bitches that the unpopular believed them to be. Rory looked like the bitchiest one out of all of them. Tristan swallowed the lump in his throat, and made a move to get up. He pushed his seat back, and his boys followed, almost in the exact way that the girls were standing..... Tristan/Rory in the front, their three closest friends next to them, half a step back, and the others walking closely behind, their faces set, and their eyes ice cold.  
  
Rory noticed Tristan and the boys get up and stand in formation, and rolled her eyes. 'Stay out of this DuGrey, if you know what's good for you...' Rory thought, then whispered to Summer, Stephanie, and London, "He better not plan on stopping this little confrontation, because I know I'm going to snap."  
  
Summer spoke up first, "Please, you might not even get to talk. I'm done with this girl, and she's getting a piece of my mind." Summer said, stopping directly behind Karla.  
  
Karla's friend made the same "uh-oh" sound that Tyler had made earlier. Karla turned around, her eyes widening, "Hey girls, can I help you with something?" She asked a little quickly, obviously a little frightened. She had heard about this group..... the most popular girls in their sophomore class, the richest in the school, and you didn't mess with one of them, you messed with all of them.  
  
Rory stepped in, smiling sickly sweet at the shorter girl, the evil glint never leaving her eyes, "Hello Karla, I'm Rory, you might know me. Actually... you SHOULD know me, since I'm the girlfriend of the boy you won't stop throwing yourself at. Now, listen to me, and listen good, because I'm only going to warn you once, and after that, I will not be responsible for what happens to you, because you HAVE been warned," breathes, "Tristan is MINE, and if I see you so much as glance at him, I will scratch your eyes out. You will not go to the party tonight, and if I see you there, our next meeting will not be this pleasant. Understood?" Rory asked, glaring at the girl.  
  
Karla had a smile on her face, though her eye's were giving away how terrified she truly was, "Rory, you can't stop me from going to a party that I was invited to. And I can flirt with whoever I damn well please. I know you think you're little miss high and mighty, but you're not scaring me in the slightest." Karla said, trying to stand her ground, although she desperately wanted to run, especially when Rory smiled again at her, this time a real one.  
  
"Karla, dear..... you obviously didn't understand Rory," London said, stepping in, "If you attend that party tonight, you might get hurt." London smiled at her, trying not to laugh.  
  
That's when Tristan and his boys decided to cut in, "Ladies. How are you? There isn't any trouble over here, is there?" Tristan asked, smiling charmingly at them all, only to be paid back by Karla throwing herself at him, earning him the dirtiest look he'd ever gotten from anyone from Rory. 'Omy God, omy God!' Tristan thought frantically, trying to get the girl off of him.  
  
Rory's eyes flashed angrily, turning them an icy blue, Tristan winced, "Well.... seeing as how you're busy here Tris darling, I'm going to go. Have fun with this tramp.... I'll see you around. Let's go girls." Rory said, flashing him a smile, one that didn't quite meet her eyes.  
  
Part Three, Chapter Twelve  
  
Rory was sitting in last hour, flirting with Tanner Hagerty, who certainly didn't seem to mind. Tristan walked in and took his regular seat by Rory. "Hey baby." Tristan said, hoping Rory still wasn't mad.... she was.  
  
"Hello." Rory said, glaring at him. 'I want to smack him and kiss him at the same time.... is the normal?' Rory thought to herself, smiling at him for a brief second, "Can I talk to you?" Rory asked him. Tristan nodded, and Tanner sulked off, disappointed.  
  
"Rory, listen... before you say anything, I'm so sorry about Karla. I don't like her, I love you. Please, you have to know that I didn't even want to be anywhere near her." Tristan said, his eyes softening.  
  
Rory smiled sadly at him, "Tristan.... I love you, too, but.... I don't think this is working between us." Rory added quickly, "You have to stop flirting with these girls in front of me. I know you hate it when I flirt with guys, so stop doing it to me before you lose me." Rory then smiled her 'I love you' smile, that was only meant for him, and kissed him on the cheek quickly as the bell rang.  
  
Tristan let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. 'She's not breaking up with me! She's not breaking up with me!' was all he could think all during class. When the bell rang, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and walked her to her locker, "I love you baby." he whispered into her ear, kissing her softly on her head.  
  
Rory smiled at him, "I know you do." then noticing London, Summer, and Stephanie tapping their feet impatiently down the hall, she said, "I have to go. I'm going to London's tonight. I'll see you tonight. I love you.... oh, and stay away from Karla, or I will break up with you. Okay? love you!" Rory smiled sweetly at him, before running off down the hall.  
Welps, that's it for Part Three!! Sorry for all the cussing, that's the most I'll ever write, I swear. Please review!! Keep it sweet! Later  
--Angel-- 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Something There That Wasn't There Before  
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: R/T, of course, and my make believe people, also Loralei and Max   
Summary: Rory and Tristan have had their first big fight, they almost broke up, and they're still together. Will they stick it out and stay together when more curves are thrown their way?  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing....  
  
Recap, Part Three, Chapter Twelve  
  
Rory was sitting in last hour, flirting with Tanner Hagerty, who certainly didn't seem to mind. Tristan walked in and took his regular seat by Rory. "Hey baby." Tristan said, hoping Rory still wasn't mad.... she was.  
  
"Hello." Rory said, glaring at him. 'I want to smack him and kiss him at the same time.... is the normal?' Rory thought to herself, smiling at him for a brief second, "Can I talk to you?" Rory asked him. Tristan nodded, and Tanner sulked off, disappointed.  
  
"Rory, listen... before you say anything, I'm so sorry about Karla. I don't like her, I love you. Please, you have to know that I didn't even want to be anywhere near her." Tristan said, his eyes softening.  
  
Rory smiled sadly at him, "Tristan.... I love you, too, but.... I don't think this is working between us." Rory added quickly, "You have to stop flirting with these girls in front of me. I know you hate it when I flirt with guys, so stop doing it to me before you lose me." Rory then smiled her 'I love you' smile, that was only meant for him, and kissed him on the cheek quickly as the bell rang.  
  
Tristan let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. 'She's not breaking up with me! She's not breaking up with me!' was all he could think all during class. When the bell rang, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and walked her to her locker, "I love you baby." he whispered into her ear, kissing her softly on her head.  
  
Rory smiled at him, "I know you do." then noticing London, Summer, and Stephanie tapping their feet impatiently down the hall, she said, "I have to go. I'm going to London's tonight. I'll see you tonight. I love you.... Oh, and stay away from Karla, or I will break up with you. Okay? Love you!" Rory smiled sweetly at him, before running off down the hall.  
  
Part Four, Chapter Thirteen  
  
"So, what are you going to do if Karla is there tonight?" London asked Rory as they were sitting in her room, watching Tuck Everlasting.  
"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Summer and Stephanie wondered aloud, looking at Rory.  
Rory thought for a moment, "Probably nothing. I'm not going to be a bitch because some girl can't stay away from Tristan. I'm only going to be mad at one person, and that's Tristan, if he doesn't stay away from her." Rory said, looking at her three best friends to see if they understood.  
"Yeah, that does make sense. God, I would KILL Hunter if he did that to me..." Summer said.  
  
Rory, finding this the perfect opportunity to get attention off of her, decided to pry into their love lives, "How is it going with you and Hunter, anyway?"  
  
An hour later, after laughing so hard they cried, they decided they should get ready for the party. They took showers, dried their hair, and all of them put their hair up into messy buns. And doing their makeup, they decided on their outfits. All four of them had on similar outfits, wearing dark blue Abercrombie hip huggers, and one-strapped tank tops. Rory was wearing a pink one with her pink bikini, Summer was wearing a sea-green one with her green bikini, London was wearing a light blue one with her light blue bikini, and Stephanie was wearing a pale orange one with her orange bikini.   
  
After they had gotten dressed, they decided to drop their bags off at Rory's before heading to Tristan's for the party.   
  
"Mom, Max, are you guys here?" Rory asked, when the four of them had finally got to Rory's.   
"Hey kids." Loralei said, jumping down the stairs, "I have to go meet my mother at Lorenz's to make plans for the wedding, so I'll see you girls when you get home from Tristan's. Want me to order pizzas or anything for when you get home?" Loralei asked, heading for the door.  
"No thanks, Mom. We won't be home until late." Rory told her, giving her mom a kiss.  
"Okay, just call me if you girls are going to be out later than one. Bye London, Summer, Steph." Loralei said, smiling at the girls.  
"Bye Loralei. Bye Mom." The four girls said in unison.  
"Later." Loralei said, finally getting out the door.  
  
After spending an hour at Rory's, the girls decided it was time to make an appearance at Tristan's.   
"Did we leave our towels at Tristan's last time? Or do we need different ones?" London asked, before leaving Rory's room.  
"Um, I think we left them at Tristan's. I'm taking my hoodie though, it's supposed to get cold tonight." Rory said, walking to her closet to grab one of Tristan's Abercrombie hoodies that she had stole from him. The other girls had decided just to take their boyfriend's hoodies, as well, and then finally left Rory's at 7:45, so they'd get to Tristan's at 8.   
  
Part Four, Chapter Fourteen  
  
A/N: *Trory fluff*  
  
When the four girls had finally arrived at Tristan's, they weren't surprised to see over 200 people there, many of them that they didn't even know.  
  
Tristan, Tyler, Kyle, and Hunter had instantly been at the four girls' sides, asking them what had taken them so long.  
  
"Beauty takes time..." Rory joked, leaning into Tristan slightly.  
"Girl, please, we're gorgeous without time." London said, smiling.  
"Oh, of course Londy, how could I have forgotten." Rory said, then screeched when Tristan had pulled Rory off to the dance floor when "their song" had come on.  
  
Rory had wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck, while Tristan pulled Rory close to him, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist. Rory rested her head on Tristan's shoulder, while Tristan rested his chin on her head, as the words of their song flowed through the DuGrey mansion.   
  
:: Nothing is promised to me and you   
So why will we let this thing go   
Baby I promise that I'll stay true   
Don't let nobody say it ain't so   
And baby I promise   
That I will never leave   
That everything will be alright, I   
I promise these things to you   
Girl just believe   
I promise   
  
Should of known the things you said been right   
Forever is such a very long time   
We never even had a fight   
Don't let no one change your mind   
Cause they don't know how much I care   
They don't know the things we share unless they're here babe   
But since they're not   
How can they say that I'm not true, oh, oh, oh   
  
If you need a love, I got the love that you need   
Ain't no way they can take that from me   
And I pray to God that one day they will see   
  
Nothing is promised to me and you   
So why will we let this thing go   
Baby I promise that I'll stay true   
Don't let nobody say it ain't so   
And baby I promise   
That I will never leave   
That everything will be alright, I   
I promise these things to you   
Girl just believe   
I promise   
  
When I think of all the times I said   
That I will see you another day   
Baby nothing's gonna change, yes it is   
Said you mean the world to me   
And babygirl I keep you first, yeah   
Cause that's the kind of love you deserve   
And to know I got a love if you need a love, yeah   
  
If you need a love, I got the love that you need   
Ain't no way they can take that from me   
And I pray to God that one day they will see   
  
Nothing is promised to me and you   
So why will we let this thing go   
Baby I promise that I'll stay true   
Don't let nobody say it ain't so   
And baby I promise   
That I will never leave   
That everything will be alright, I   
I promise these things to you   
Girl just believe   
I promise   
  
You're the only I want in my life   
And I promise everything is alright babe   
You're the only I want in my life   
I promise, promise, promise you baby   
  
You're the only I want in my life   
And I promise everything is alright babe   
You're the only I want in my life   
I promise, promise, promise you baby   
  
You're the only I want in my life   
And I promise everything is alright babe   
You're the only I want in my life   
I promise, promise, promise you baby::  
  
When the song ended, Rory and Tristan looked into each other's eyes and for the very first time, whispered those three words that had changed Rory and Dean's relationship, "I love you." They had said at the same time. And Rory smiled, because she knew it was true, she was in love with Tristan DuGrey.  
  
Tristan smiled down at the angel in his arms, and kissed her deeply, putting everything he felt into that kiss. All the love, passion, adoration, everything he felt for this one girl, into one intimate kiss, that sealed their love forever.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to update it a little for all you loyal fans our there! Promise by Jagged Edge is my favorite song, and I think it fits the story line perfectly. I think I'm going to write another fic called Promise focused on Rory and Tristan, also. So keep looking for that! 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Something There That Wasn't There Before  
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: R/T, of course, and my make believe people, also Loralei and Max   
Summary: Rory and Tristan have had their first big fight, they almost broke up, and they're still together. Will they stick it out and stay together when more curves are thrown their way?  
Disclaimer: It's more likely that I'd marry Chad Michael Murray than it is that I'd get sued for writing a story that is based solely on my imagination and hopes of Rory and Tristan one day being together.   
  
Recap, Part Four, Chapter Fourteen  
  
A/N: *Trory fluff*  
  
When the four girls had finally arrived at Tristan's, they weren't surprised to see over 200 people there, many of them that they didn't even know.  
  
Tristan, Tyler, Kyle, and Hunter had instantly been at the four girls' sides, asking them what had taken them so long.  
  
"Beauty takes time..." Rory joked, leaning into Tristan slightly.  
"Girl, please, we're gorgeous without time." London said, smiling.  
"Oh, of course Londy, how could I have forgotten." Rory said, then screeched when Tristan had pulled Rory off to the dance floor when "their song" had come on.  
  
Rory had wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck, while Tristan pulled Rory close to him, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist. Rory rested her head on Tristan's shoulder, while Tristan rested his chin on her head, as the words of their song flowed through the DuGrey mansion.   
  
:: Nothing is promised to me and you   
So why will we let this thing go   
Baby I promise that I'll stay true   
Don't let nobody say it ain't so   
And baby I promise   
That I will never leave   
That everything will be alright, I   
I promise these things to you   
Girl just believe   
I promise   
  
Should of known the things you said been right   
Forever is such a very long time   
We never even had a fight   
Don't let no one change your mind   
Cause they don't know how much I care   
They don't know the things we share unless they're here babe   
But since they're not   
How can they say that I'm not true, oh, oh, oh   
  
If you need a love, I got the love that you need   
Ain't no way they can take that from me   
And I pray to God that one day they will see   
  
Nothing is promised to me and you   
So why will we let this thing go   
Baby I promise that I'll stay true   
Don't let nobody say it ain't so   
And baby I promise   
That I will never leave   
That everything will be alright, I   
I promise these things to you   
Girl just believe   
I promise   
  
When I think of all the times I said   
That I will see you another day   
Baby nothing's gonna change, yes it is   
Said you mean the world to me   
And babygirl I keep you first, yeah   
Cause that's the kind of love you deserve   
And to know I got a love if you need a love, yeah   
  
If you need a love, I got the love that you need   
Ain't no way they can take that from me   
And I pray to God that one day they will see   
  
Nothing is promised to me and you   
So why will we let this thing go   
Baby I promise that I'll stay true   
Don't let nobody say it ain't so   
And baby I promise   
That I will never leave   
That everything will be alright, I   
I promise these things to you   
Girl just believe   
I promise   
  
You're the only I want in my life   
And I promise everything is alright babe   
You're the only I want in my life   
I promise, promise, promise you baby   
  
You're the only I want in my life   
And I promise everything is alright babe   
You're the only I want in my life   
I promise, promise, promise you baby   
  
You're the only I want in my life   
And I promise everything is alright babe   
You're the only I want in my life   
I promise, promise, promise you baby::  
  
When the song ended, Rory and Tristan looked into each other's eyes and for the very first time, whispered those three words that had changed Rory and Dean's relationship, "I love you." They had said at the same time. And Rory smiled, because she knew it was true, she was in love with Tristan DuGrey.  
  
Tristan smiled down at the angel in his arms, and kissed her deeply, putting everything he felt into that kiss. All the love, passion, adoration, everything he felt for this one girl, into one intimate kiss, that sealed their love forever.  
  
Part Five, Chapter Fifteen * 2 Weeks later  
  
Things were good between Rory and Tristan again, since Karla had taken the hint and left the couple alone. Sunday night, Rory and Tristan were talking on the phone.  
  
"So, are we going to hang out tomorrow?" Rory asked, flipping through her address book, looking for her Mom's new cell phone number.  
"We don't have school tomorrow?" Tristan asked, rolling over on his bed, coming face to face with a picture of himself and Rory on his nightstand.  
"Tris, we have the next 3 days off for parent/teacher conferences. Where have you been?" Rory laughed, not understanding how someone could forget completely about not having any school.  
"Serious?" Tristan asked, not sure if he believed her.  
"Tris, would I lie to you?" Rory laughed, "So are you going to come over? I think I'm going to have Summer, Steph, London, Hunter, Tyler, and Kyle, too, to hang out in the hot tub or something?" Rory suggested, then turned to her computer in the corner when she noticed someone IM her.   
"Did you just IM me?" Rory asked, crawling off her bed.  
"No, I'm on my bed. Computer's way across the room..." Tristan said, laughing at his girlfriend.  
"Hold on, someone's on the other line." Rory said, before flashing over.  
"Rory speaking." Rory answered.  
"Hey Ror, are we on for tomorrow?" A female asked.  
"Oh, hey Londy. Yeah, tell the girls and the guys to be here by 12." Rory said.  
"Okay, later Ror." London said, hanging up.  
  
Before Rory flashed back over to Tristan, she clicked on her screenname to see who had IMed her.  
  
TooCool4School: Hey Ror.  
TristansCoffeeAddict: Hi, who is this?  
TooCool4School: Gee Ror, you already forgot about me... I'll have to tell Uncle Luke no more coffee for you!   
TristansCoffeeAddict: Jess! How'd you get my s/n?   
  
RorysHottSwimStar: Ror, baby, are you planning on coming back or am I going to have to hang up?  
  
Rory's eyes dropped to the phone by the computer instantly and picked it up.  
"I am so sorry Tris!" Rory said, apologizing over and over.  
Tristan just laughed at her, "No problem, Ror. Who is TooCool4School?" Tristan asked.  
"Oh, Jess." Rory said, "Are you talking to him, too?"  
"No, he just read my p/f." Tristan told her.  
"Oh..." Rory said.  
  
Loralei popped her head in to tell Rory that she and Max were going out for dinner.  
"Okay. Hey, mom, can Tris come over?" Rory asked, looking at her mom.  
Loralei laughed at the little puppy dogface on her daughter's face.  
"Sure, Ror. Is he staying the night in his room? If he is, Max and I can bring home some junk food and you two can have a movie night in the basement." Loralei suggested.  
"Oh, sure! Thanks mom." Rory said, before hugging her mom once more.  
  
Without saying bye to Jess, she put her away message up, and turned her attention back to Tristan.  
  
"Hey, Tris?" Rory asked.  
"Yeah?" Tristan answered.   
"My mom and Max are going out for dinner, and said you could come over, can you? You can spend the night and we can have a movie night..." Rory suggested.  
"Sure, I'll be there in about, 10 minutes?" Tristan said.  
"Okay, I'll probably be in the basement." Rory said, "I love you."  
"I love you, too. See you in a minute." Tristan said before hanging up.  
  
TristansCoffeeAddict: Hey, sorry Jess, but my boyfriend is coming over...  
TooCool4School: You're still with that DuGrey kid?  
TristansCoffeeAddict: Yes. Anyway, I'll ttyl. Call me, you'll have to come over sometime.   
TooCool4School: Sure Ror, later.  
Auto response from TristansCoffeeAddict: In the basement watching movies with Tristan. If you need to call us, don't. Just kidding. Call our cells or my line. Later.  
A/N: Well, that's it for now. I know it's stupid and rushed, but I felt kind of bad about not updating after all the reviews I had. Remember, the more you review, the quicker I update! Later 


	6. Chapter Six

Something There That Wasn't There Before

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

Author's note: I deleted part six because I couldn't continue the story from there. I had nothing to go on and it was entirely too difficult so I'm rewriting the chapter six…. Enjoy!

* * *

Rory headed down the steps and into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Reaching into the refrigerator, she grabbed a can of Lipton iced tea and headed back to the main hallway. Opening a door that had been hidden under the staircase, she bounded down the steps and into the basement.

In the basement there were five rooms. One had a big screen television, digital cable, PS2 and XBOX, dvd player and surround sound, a large overstuffed couch, two beanbag chairs, and two dish chairs. Another room had a pool table and pinball machine. Another was a computer room that held a new Dell computer and desk along with one of the most comfortable computer chairs in Hartford. The fourth room was a guestroom and the fifth was a bathroom that also held one of the four hot tubs in the house.

Flopping down on the couch, Rory grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels. Settling on MTV's "Wanna come in?" Rory snuggled into the couch and grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch to cover up with.

Minutes later she heard footsteps behind her and smiled when she sat up and found Tristan coming down the steps.

"Hey." Rory said, laying back down knowing that Tristan would join her soon.

Walking to the couch Tristan took his shoes off and slid his shirt over his head so he was only wearing his baggy American Eagle jeans and a white wife beater. Scooting up, Tristan climber over Rory and settled in behind her, wrapping one his arms around her waist and putting the other under his head.

"What are we watching?" Tristan asked, although he knew he wouldn't be paying attention to the tv.

"Wanna come in." Rory told him.

Tristan smirked, "Yes."

Rory laughed, "Tristan!"

Turning around, she ran her hands up his chest. Tristan just smiled gently. "You asked." He whispered.

Instead of responding, Rory climbed on top of Tristan and straddled him, bringing her mouth down to battle his. Moving her lips with his she opened her mouth as his tongue began to ask for entrance. Exploring her mouth, Tristan ran his hand under Rory's tight baby tee. Moaning into Tristan's mouth, she raked her nails over his six pack and began to rock her hips gently.

That's the moment that Rory's phone decided to bust out the "Hey Ya" that indicated Summer, Stephanie, or London was on the phone. Climbing off of Tristan, mumbling an insincere sorry, and heading for her phone atop the television, Rory answered her phone.

"Hello?" Rory asked, laughing at the expression on Tristan's face. She pouted in his direction jokingly.

"Hey Ror. What are you doing? There's a party and Jake Smith's. You in?" Steph rushed, running around her room trying to find her favorite pair of flip-flops.

"That was so many words in so little time… I am impressed." Rory said, then told Steph to hold on so she could ask Tristan.

"Hey baby, there is a party at Smith's house happening right now. You want to go?" Rory asked.

"A party? Are the boys going?" Tristan asked, although he was already putting his shoes back on.

"Steph… we'll meet you there in 15 minutes." Rory said, saying goodbye and then hanging up.

Hanging up the phone, Rory put it in her back pocket and ran up the stairs screaming an, "I'll be right back!" behind her and running up 2 flights of stairs to her room to change.

Submerging back down the steps not even 4 minutes later, Rory was now wearing low rise American Eagle hip huggers that kind of hung off of her hips, but were still very tight, a long white lacy tank top under a short blue jacket from Forever 21.

"Okay, Tris, let's get to moving!" Rory said, urging Tristan to his car as she grabbed her purse and cell phone on the way to the door.

Tristan just allowed her to pull him out the door, the smirk on his face not leaving.

* * *

The minute Rory and Tristan entered the party, a beer was thrust into Tristan's hand as a mixed drink was put into Rory's. Not really noticing who had handed it to them, they said, 'Thanks' and sauntered off to find their friends.

Rory found Summer, Stephanie, and London dancing to some disco mix on the patio outside with a drink in their hands, and Tristan found Tyler, Kyle, and Hunter watching the girls from their lawn chairs in the back, each with a beer in the hands, Kyle with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Kyle, my man, hook me up with a light." Tristan said, plopping down in the lawn chair beside them, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket.

Kyle threw the lighter at him and then went back to watching his girl move her hips.

"So I hear we're heading to Ror's tomorrow around noon." Hunter said, glancing in Tristan's direction.

"If that's what the girls are saying, then I guess that is what we are doing." Tristan said, although he wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about. Thinking a minute, I light went off inside of his head. "Oh wait… yeah. Hot tub usage or something? Right?" Tristan asked.

The boys just laughed.

* * *

Rory could feel someone watching her, and although she wasn't sure who it was, she knew it wasn't Tristan. When Tristan stared at her, she felt sexy and confident… these pairs of eyes just made her feel creepy. Whipping around quickly, she came face to face with a boy who was followed by two other boys.

"Oh!" Rory gasped… surprised that this boy was so close to her and she hadn't realized.

"Hello." The boy said, smiling a smile that Rory felt herself melting to and couldn't help but to smile back.

"Hi." Rory said. "I'm Rory."

The boy smiled and his chocolate brown eyes twinkled at her she thought. "Logan Huntzberger. This is Colin and Finn." Logan said.

"Hey." Colin and Finn said in unison. Rory said hello back.

"Do you go to Chilton?" Rory asked, realizing she had never seen any of these boys at school or at any other party before.

"No." Logan said, turning to Finn and Colin nodding his head in their direction obviously telling them that they could go find someone else to entertain for the time being.

* * *

"Who is that?" Summer asked London and Stephanie.

"Who is that?" Tristan asked Hunter, Kyle, and Tyler.

"A friend of Rory's, I guess. Maybe he's from Stars Hollow." London said.

"Never seen him before. Maybe he's a friend of Rory's." Kyle said.

"Doubtful." Summer and Tristan said to their friends at the same time on different ends of the party. "I'm going to go find out." They both said.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Rory is allowed to have friends." Hunter said.

"Summer, get real. It's none of our business who Rory talks to… even if they are incredibly hot." Stephanie said with a giggle.

"She is my girlfriend. And strange guys should just… go away." Tristan said, although he sat back down and just lit another cigarette.

* * *

"So where do you go then?" Rory asked, this boy starting to be a little strange.

"Henderson Academy. It's about 20 minutes away." Logan said, putting his bottle to his mouth.

"Yeah, I've heard of it. My boyfriend beat the captain of their swimming team at the last meet." Rory said, turning her head to look for Tristan. When she met his eyes, she smiled and winked at him.

"You're dating Tristan DuGrey?" Logan asked in disbelief.

* * *

And when Logan's eyes bugged out of his head and Tristan put a swim cap on his head, he realized who he was. 'Oh shit.' Tristan though.

"Logan Huntzberger." Tristan said in disbelief.

"Huntzberger's here?" Hunter asked, his eyes darting around.

"Yeah. He's that kid with Ror." Tristan said, not believing his eyes.

He hadn't seen Logan for 3 years. Nor did he want to. Logan had competed against him when they were 14 at State. They were the last two swimmers and Logan lost. There were so many words said that night after their match because Logan was so upset and Tristan was so excited he had won. The two boys hated each other from that day and each had been following the others swim record, just waiting to know when they'd race again. And last week, they met again, only Tristan hadn't even realized. And he had beaten Logan again.

"Oh shit, dude. Are you kidding me? Isn't that the guy you beat at that meet last week?" Tyler asked, laughing. That was too funny to him.

"Yeah… that's him." Tristan said, taking a bigger drag out of his cigarette.

* * *

"Oh, you know him?" Rory asked, her head tilting innocently to the left.

"Yeah. I'm the captain of the swim team at Henderson Academy. The guy he beat last week." Logan said, his eyes now darting around for him. 'Well, I might not be able to beat him in swimming… but his girl sure does seem to be into me.'

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was an excellent race. I was there the whole time. He only beat you by a second." Rory said, and that was the truth. He had barely beaten the boy in front of her.

"No worries, Rory. I do have to go though, Finn and Colin get into trouble if I'm not around… it was cool to meet you though. I'll be seeing you around." Logan said before walking away.

* * *

"Who were they?" Steph asked, curiously looking over her shoulder at the three boys, being unusually drawn to the well-cut brunette boy who she swore she heard someone call Colin earlier.

"Some boys from Henderson." Rory said, taking a seat in the chairs around the table beside Summer.

And even as the boys walked away, Rory and Steph couldn't help but look away. It was almost like they were drawn to the boys before them. Like they were connected somehow…


End file.
